Love of a Woman
by Wyltk
Summary: Draco and Ginny get together. This fic jumps around but never know give it a try you might like it. SONGFIC


DISCLAIMER: Don't own song nor Hp.  
  
Sol this is for you. For dealing with my obsession with Ginny and Draco.  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Love of a Woman  
  
By Wyltk  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny as she lay on the couch totally relaxed. Not many Gryffindors would be as relaxed as her. Most Gryffindor's were stiff as boards around him and kept a close watch on him. But here she was stretched out her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks.  
  
"Draco Malfoy don't you dare even think about tickling me." Ginny said not looking up.  
  
Draco raised a sardonic eyebrow at her. Well, well seems like Ginny knew him a little too well. The thought had barley crossed his mind before she had told him not to think it. Chuckling quietly he figured he would do what he always did. ignore her warning.  
  
He walked over silently and started to tickle her sides as she screeched with giggles.  
  
"No stop!" she said trying to get away from him.  
  
"Draco!" She laughed harder as he kept tickling her.  
  
"Draco! Please! Uncle! Uncle!" she giggled trying to get away from him still. As soon as he let go she stood up grinning wickedly.  
  
"Bad move Draco." With that she lunged for his feet, tore his house slippers off, and began tickled his feet.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
My baby knows me better than I do  
  
Funny how a woman has that over a man  
  
I can do anything with her here beside me  
  
Leaning on her is where I make my stand  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Draco! You stop terrifying those first years right this instant!" Ginny Weasley marched towards Draco her hand on her hips. "What are you doing!" she yelled. Her firry temper was showing quite clearly.  
  
"Go on." She smiled softly at the first years.  
  
"Bye Mud-bl." Draco stopped at her look.  
  
She then turned and gave Draco's two thugs a death glare. "Leave." she said it in a deadly calm voice that had them gone within two seconds of hearing it.  
  
She then turned her full wrath on Draco. "YOU! You! Oh! If I ever, EVER, hear of you calling another person a mud-blood I will see to it that it is the last word you ever say." She turned storming down the hall.  
  
"Gin! Wait!" Draco said in a slightly drawling voice.  
  
"Draco! I love you! But if you want me to keep being your girlfriend you better NEVER! And I mean NEVER! Use that voice with me again!" she then proceeded to turn him into a ferret.  
  
"THAT will wear off in one hour!" with that she stormed the rest of the way her red hair flying behind her.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Where would we be without the love of a woman  
  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Father, I love her." Draco said. The arm wrapped around Ginny tightened and drew her closer.  
  
"A MUGGLE LOVER! NEXT YOU"LL BE SAYING YOU WANT TO MARRY A MUD-BLOOD!" yelled Lucius savagely starting towards Ginny. She shrank back obviously scared and Draco pushed her behind him.  
  
"We're engaged father. As soon as we finish school we're getting married. No matter WHAT you say. I love her." He pushed his head up proudly his Malfoy sneer in place.  
  
"What Father? I thought you could handle anything. Can't you handle me marring a Muggle lover?" his voice was drawling. His father yelled something that had made Ginny raise her eyebrows.  
  
Draco's mother came into the room and looked at Draco. "I'll talk to him. Go on." She said quietly then looked at Lucius.  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY YOU STOP THAT LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW." Lucius stopped wide eyed and Draco led Ginny out of the room.  
  
"Sorry bout that." He whispered but she just kissed the back of his hand which was still clenched around hers and left.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
My daddy was a wild one when he was younger  
  
Everybody told my mama he'd be hard to tame  
  
Full of himself he said 'sir' to nobody  
  
But you oughta see him come a runnin' when mama calls his name  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Dragon, promise me! Please! Promise me." Ginny whispered spinning him towards her and looking straight into his eyes. She was sobbing her hands clutching the material of his robes.  
  
When he didn't answer her or make any move at all she lowered her head and moved back a step. "I can't promise you that Ginny." He whispered.  
  
"Then I'll go with you." She was looking back at him now her eyes filled with tears but she was looking up determined.  
  
"No!" he half shouted at her. She looked calmly back at him. "You could be."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh." With that she smiled and grabbed his hand walking towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Please Ginny if I'm wrong. And he only wants to talk. Not make me join them in attacking Hogwarts." She looked at him peacefully and kept pulling.  
  
"What ever happens we will face it together. If you think your father was telling you he was going to attack then I'm going to stand against him with you."  
  
"But if I'm wrong! If he comes to talk to me you'll be killed."  
  
"Together Draco. Together." She leaned up on her tip toes kissed him sweetly and walked determinedly towards the gates.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Where would we be without the love of a woman  
  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Come on Spit-fire wake up. Your going to be okay now Ginny." Draco whispered. He picked her up from the battlefield and took her up to Hogwarts.  
  
The final battle was over. Potter had defeated Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix and others had defeated the Death Eaters. He directed a few people on stretchers and carried Ginny to the hospital wing the people on the stretchers floating in front of him.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Oh, yeah...  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Spit-fire! Wakey, wakey!" Ginny opened her eyes and winced at the bright light.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I don't like that name, Dragon?" she said grinning.  
  
"Once or twice. If you would stop calling me Dragon maybe I would listen. Your feeling better? That's. good." He sounded unsure of himself and very stuck up. He tried to grasp onto his feelings and when he thought he had succeeded, looked at her.  
  
"I love you to. You saved me didn't you?" he shrugged at her question. She grinned at him weakly her hand lightly touching the side of his face.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
A man goes crazy trying to catch his feelings  
  
Too much pride or maybe the words come out wrong  
  
But that's okay 'cause he's still her hero  
  
Steady as a rock, her love keeps rolling along  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Ginny sit still." muttered her mother through a mouth full of pins. She was doing last minute changes on her dress.  
  
"How ever did you get Draco to agree that Harry should be the best man?" asked Hermione chuckling.  
  
"Oh it was easy." She had a wicked look in her eyes as the dress was giving the last touch. In truth, he had wanted him to be best man. To show Harry his thanks for something, though she had yet to learn what.  
  
The dress had been her grandmothers and then was passed on to her mother. And with just a tad bit of magic it was as beautiful as new. And she was ready.  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Where would we be without the love of a woman  
  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong  
  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"Dragon?" Draco turned towards her grinning. "I love you."  
  
  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone  
  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
  
  
  
"I love you to, Spit-fire." 


End file.
